1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to gear drive systems, particularly to a gear drive system with an adjusting structure.
2. Description of Related Art
A traditional scanner includes a gear drive system. The gear drive system includes a drive gear, a first slave gear, a rack, and a second slave gear. The first slave gear is aligned with the rack. The drive gear is rotated by a motor to move the first slave gear along the rack. The slave gear engages the third slave gear to stop rotation during the process. When the drive gear rotates to engage the slave gear, the drive gear may be blocked from rotating when the teeth pitches of the rack and the slave gear do not match with each other.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.